The War Against the Cold
by Anoniem
Summary: DISCONTINUED - This is not about the Cold War. This is about all of the nations. When the powerful America caught a cold and infected the whole student body with the virus, who will be the ones to save the day? And what will happen next?
1. The Plague Arrives

**The War Against the Cold**

Chapter 1: The Plague Arrives

"ACHOO!"

It was a cold day in the premises of Hetalia Gakuen, a school for the nations from all around the globe. It was a rather big school with nice facilities. It had heater units and warm school jackets or blazers. But still, they did not change the fact that America's snot kept on flowing down from his nostrils.

"AAAHCHOO!!" America sneezed again.

The timid Canada flinched. "A-America… Are you really okay?"

"Of course I am!" replied America as he wiped the snot off his face. "For a hero like me, a cold like this is nothing! Nothing, I tell you!!"

"Ah… Well… If you say so… It's not even winter yet. Maybe it's because of the pollen or dust..?" trailed Canada.

"I'm perfectly fine! Don't you underestimate a HERO like me!" yelled America, giving more emphasize to the word hero. The two students from the America class continued walking through the campus corridors; America kept on sneezing along the way.

It was not long until the news that America caught a cold in the middle of summer spread to every nations in the campus. Of course, one of the nations who were pretty pleased with this news was England. After knowing that America caught a cold, England quickly went inside his class, the Europe class.

"HEY EVERYONE! America caught a cold!! In the middle of summer!!" The other European nations looked at him. A wide grin was still plastered over England's face.

"Aren't you supposed to be worried that your ex-student or something caught a cold?" asked Hungary. England smirked at her remark. "Why would I do that? Hmph, Hungary don't you worry that bloke. I mean, he keeps on saying 'I'm the HERO!', right? So let's just sit back, relax and see if this cold can lower is self-esteem by some degrees."

Germany nodded in agreement. There were times when he really got pissed off because of America's inability to sit still and be quiet in World Meetings. During those times he wished he can just give America a penalty like running around the football field ten times under the heat of the sun.

"I think all of us ought to worry," said Austria.

The other nations turned to look at him since his remark really caught their ear. England looked at Austria with a mocking look. "Well why is that, my fellow classmate?"

Austria cleared his throat. "Can't you guys see it? I mean, if a nation as big and powerful as America caught a cold, our fate must be at stake as well."

His words sent a chill down everyone's spine. The European nations started to exchange nervous looks among themselves. Well, most of them hanged out with America a lot. They hanged out with people from the America Class more than those from Africa Class, Asia Class and Oceania Class. What if the virus is already inside their body? Oh, they hate catching cold.

"Well, well… That's just a theory, right Austria?" said France as an attempt to brighten the mood. "America's pretty strong, right? There's no way the cold will spread to all of us!"

"Hey, Austria, stop blabbering about gloomy things, will you!?" added Switzerland when he noticed that his beloved sister, Liechtenstein, trembled in fear and worry. The other nations looked at him. Switzerland skipped school most of the time, right?

"So what if I'm here!?" was his reply.

"America will get, like, better for sure… sooner or later! It's like whatever, you know? The cold won't spread to us, duh! I mean, like, not to _all_ of us of course!" chattered Poland with his carefree expression. For once, the other nations nodded in agreement with him. South Italy's face still showed that he's still in a state of confusion and paranoia. Holland had his hand over the shoulder of his sister, Belgium; the both of them minding their own business although for a moment there Holland thought about Indonesia whom he heard is one of the countries who like trading with America. The same with Holland, Spain also thought about the Philippines who liked America so much.

"But what if… What if the plague spreads throughout the campus? Before that happens, I'll make a remedy. Then when all of you catch cold, I'll be more than pleased to see you come to me and beg on your knees for the remedy… _Kolkolkolkolkol_…" said Russia. On his face was a sinister look as he continued chanting his trademark word.

And there was silence.

But for the mean time, everyone agreed that America will absolutely get better in no time. Everyone agreed that they're not too weak to catch cold easily. Everyone agreed that the cold will teach America a lesson… somehow. Everyone except for Russia though.

The hours passed by slowly. By the end of the last class for the day, most European nations had forgotten about America catching a cold in the middle of the warm summer. Well, they would be reminded of that… soon enough.

~ tbc

Author's Note:

Heyyo people! Well, there must be some grammatical errors or mistakes in the subject-verb agreement… Please forgive me for that. This is a fanfiction about the global recession. I'll be inserting other official and original characters in the next chapter. Well, only if you read and review (anonymous reviews are enabled).


	2. In Bad Shape

**The War Against the Cold**

Chapter 2: In Bad Shape

"Ugh…"

"Ah, Germany… What is wrong with you?"

Germany frowned. "I don't know Italy… The only thing I know is that when I got up from bed this morning my nose felt weird… I have been sneezing eversin – ACHOO!"

"Uwaah! Disgusting!" screamed Italy as he ran away from the red-nosed Germany. Germany let out an exasperated sigh.

Great. Now even his _friend_ left him because of the cold. _Maybe Austria was right all along… _thought Germany while throwing the tissue he used to wipe his snot into the garbage can. _Well, I'll just go inside the classroom… Who knows? Maybe everyone is doing just fine… As for that stupid Italy, I can always meet him in class so there should be no problem _he thought again before sneezing once more.

Germany walked into the classroom with a runny nose. He hadn't seen Japan for some time now. He wondered what other classes look like since he had never really visited those other classrooms in person. Germany opened the classroom door only to find his classmates sneezing or wiping the mucus off the outer part of their nostrils.

"Good morning everyone…" he said.

"Ah, it's Germany da! I see you have contracted the disease as well?" asked Russia; his large nose somewhat redder than usual. Germany nodded. He looked around the classroom. He found Italy sneezing loudly. Italy appeared to have forgotten to bring tissue or handkerchief so he just let the snot flow from his nostrils for a little longer before he ran into the nearest campus toilet for male students.

Germany saw England trying to take care of his runny nose while muttering curses. He seemed to be one of those who were having a rather terrible case of cold. Germany looked around again and spotted Hungary with her handkerchief covering her nose.

"Seems like what I said really hit the bull's eye, huh?" muttered Austria as he approached Germany. "Not only this… Some other nations even experienced back pains… sore joints… high fever, you know, that kind of things."

"How is the condition of America anyway?"

"Just like us," replied England who had come close to the both of them, "Only he experienced it earlier than us – ACHOO!"

"Please cover your nose, England," replied an irritated Austria. "Anyway, Canada has shown signs of catching the same cold… Maybe by now most of the countries in the America Class are not in a fit condition as well. By the way, I heard Iceland has been admitted1 to a hospital."

"Oh, yes. I heard the news as well," said Hungary who had been listening to the conversation. "It is even said that he may not be able to attend classes for now… Poor thing he is."

The Benelux siblings huddled in one of the corners of the classroom. Their faces were red and heat can be felt radiating from their bodies, making them some kind of a living fireplace inside the classroom. Holland took a small packet of a white powder from his school bag.

"Not with that drug2 again, brother…" groaned Belgium.

"No, this is not _that_! This is one of the medicines I found in Indonesia's house. She had mentioned something about the ability of this drug to heal any kind of sickness. Maybe we can test it now?"

Luxembourg blinked. "Brother, when was the last time you visited her in person?"

Holland paused for a moment. "Uhh… a long time ago. You remember? When I still have power over her, you know."

Luxembourg sighed. "Then the medicine must have gone waaaaaaaaay past its expiration date."

"Anyway, brother, I hope you still remember the fact that she was not pleased with you at all that time. She might have lied when she gave you this medicine. She said that this medicine can heal you when in fact it will kill you once you consume it!" added Belgium while Luxembourg nodded in agreement.

Holland realized the fact that he has become slightly denser today. Maybe the cold was affecting his mind as well. Still, he felt a little bit disappointed with what his siblings just said. _I'll pay her a visit once I'm feeling better!_ he thought. _And… I know she hated me before but surely… surely it doesn't mean that she still hates me until now, right? _he thought again.

"Anyway, brother, do you have something else?" asked Luxembourg.

Holland smiled at his sibling. "Aside from street drugs?"

"Of course!"

"Well… I don't think I have something that can help the three of us…"

"I only have Belgian chocolate bars now… I'm sorry," trailed Belgium. The Benelux siblings groaned before sneezing at the same time.

Russia sighed. He wasn't able to come up with a remedy for the disease thus he won't be able to see the faces of other nations begging on their knees for the medicine. Instead, he caught the sickness himself. He had experienced colds and fevers since his homeland is located in a rather cold place. He was supposed to be able to tolerate such sickness since he's pretty used with it. But this time the cold was just different.

"_Brother… Want me to force them to kneel and beg in front of you?_"

The suggestion sounded like music to Russia's ears but the fact that Belarus was the one who said it made him change his mind. He smiled nervously before blowing his nose.

"Oh, Belarus da! You… are here..!" trailed Russia. He tried to sound as normal as he can.

"_Yes, brother. I'm here… Now, what do you think? Do you want me to do so? For you?"_ asked Belarus while she came closer to Russia.

"W-well… That's… That's very kind of you but well… I'm not in the mood for that anymore so… Farewell!" replied Russia before running away into the farthest male campus toilet with a horrified face.

"_Wait, brother!! Wait for me – ACHOO!_" and the sneeze prevented Belarus from running after her beloved brother. She frowned in disappointment and went away. Suddenly the classroom door was opened by none other than Poland. And his first word was: "Ew."

"What happened to all of you? It's like, so shocking, you know!? I mean I came into the classroom and I heard noises from all of you! Disgusting and muffled noises! It's like a zoo you know! A barn!"

"Don't say that, Poland…" groaned Spain before blowing his nose.

"This can happen to you, you know…" replied Hungary.

And the hours passed by again. It was unclear whether if Poland's too healthy or just plain lucky. Whatever the reason may be, Poland stayed healthy3 for the whole day although he occasionally coughed. News had spread throughout the campus. It was said that America kept on drinking his ice cold softdrink; believing that it can cure a hero like him.

~tbc

Author's Note:

Hello again everyone. So I think this is enough for the Europe class. I might move on to another class on the next chapter. Again, read and review!

1 Iceland was one of the countries who suffered greatly from the Global Depression. The government collapsed on 27 January 2009

2 Belgium's referring to marijuana, one of the popular drugs in the Netherlands. It even has its own museum.

3 Poland is the only member of the European Union who have avoided the recession.


	3. The Conference

**The War Against the Cold**

Chapter 3: The Conference

The very next day, the weather was still perfect. The scent of trees and flowers filled the warm air. But inside the campus, the air is filled with bad virus. Countries that were not strong and healthy enough would absolutely end up like the countries of the European Class and America Class.

"Canada, I think I should rest a little at the school clinic – ACHOO!"

Canada smiled weakly. "I think I should too, America… Oh, have you heard the news? Most of the students from the Europe Class were infected by the same disease… Well, except for Poland…"

"Hm…" America paused to blow his nose, "Do you think… that all of this is because of me?"

Canada looked at the saddened face of America. It was not usual for his sibling to look this gloomy. Or maybe it was because of the cold that America was acting like this. Nevertheless, it still did not change the fact that America was indeed the reason for all of this.

"Well, America… Remember that time when you spent one whole day on top of a mountain, playing with bubbles together with the others **(1)** … then there was a hail when you came down from the mountain… and then you got sick the very next day?"

"… Yeah?"

"That is that. You should have not continued your journey when the hail came."

"But of course, a hero like me can handle a hail – ACHOO!"

Canada sighed. Whenever he talked to America, all topics would return to the word 'hero'. Anyway, it would be best if they head directly to the school clinic and take some medicines. Despite of the cold, Canada was pretty happy. At the very least he was noticeable as of now.

"Let's go, America… to the school clinic…" he trailed while trying to force a smile.

O.O

Japan sat on the bench under the peach tree at the school garden. His face was paler than usual and he kept on patting his aching back. The last time he felt this kind of pain was when he fought America along time ago but he had forgotten the reason why. Nevertheless, the pain really irritated him. Then he saw China, the four-thousand years old nation, passing in front of him while holding his panda. China seemed to be healthier than him even though China's definitely older.

"Oh! It's Japan _aru_! What are you doing here?" beamed China at him as soon as he noticed Japan.

"Ah, good morning… China. My back is hurting and my nose feels… weird… I thought it'd be nice if I go and get some fresh air out here…"

"Oh, I see! You should be careful _aru_! You know America? He caught this cold-like disease and infected all students from the Europe Class with it! Maybe the virus has spread until our class?" China asked with a worried look on his face.

"Maybe…" replied a smart-looking small boy who approached the two nations without them noticing his presence. His small nose was reddish in color and his eyes looked rather watery.

"Ah, Singapore… You're not feeling well?" asked Japan. The small boy nodded **(2)**.

"Aiyaah… This is bad _aru_… At this rate, we'll all suffer _aru yo_!"

"This cold-like disease… comes from that powerful America…" trailed Japan.

"NO! COLD COMES FROM MY PLACE DA ZE!" yelled South Korea who peered from the peach tree. He has been stalking Japan eversince he went out to get some fresh air. And the other nations blinked. They blinked again and again. And they blinked again before agreeing silently that they should just ignore the youth who were now jumping from the tree branch unto the ground.

O.O

In no time, the whole student body was infected with the disease. An unhealthy air could be felt everywhere inside the school. The students in the Europe Class coughed and sneezed all day long. The students from the America Class, because of America's suggestion, tried to find remedy by drinking soft drinks and junk foods. The students of the Africa Class who were prone to sickness more than the other students were also infected with the disease. The students from the Australasia or Oceania class were also suffering. What about the students from the Asia Class? Well, most of them were infected as well.

There was a decrease in teaching activities. In the end, all nations attended their classes just to get their attendance checked. Some were pretty happy despite of the fact that they're infected. Seychelles, for example, was pretty happy because the lewd France was too weak to make rude advances to her. And Poland, although he was not so infected, started to stay inside his class more than going to other classes. After all, Poland played with his European friends more than his other friends.

"I don't like this – ACHOO!" protested America during one of the Student Council meetings.

"Same here…" sighed Germany while resting his head on the table.

The matter has become very important that the powerful countries decided to meet to discuss this topic. They tried to figure out if there's anyone who can stop the spread of the disease.

"Most of us here are… well, sick…" started China.

"Russia is sick, America is sick, Canada is sick, Japan is… not feeling well, everyone is sick!" exclaimed the deranged France; his perms were not so smooth and shiny looking as usual. "This is because of you, England! Just look at what you did to my beautiful body!" protested France. "Aah… Is it a sin to be beautiful like me?" he moaned on the floor under a spotlight which no one knew where it came from.

"England? Because of you _da_…?" asked Russia while a dark aura covered him from head to toe.

"Hey, dolt, if there's anyone to be blamed that would be America!" yelled the irritated and frightened English man. "America, you're responsible for all of the things that happened to us!"

"America? It is you _da_…?" asked Russia again. This time he could be seen playing with his metal pipe; slamming it onto the conference table.

"Eeh? Of course not!" wailed America.

"Everyone please calm down!" shouted a panicked Japan. "We should be talking about making the remedy!" And everyone stopped talking. "We should look for nations who are, instead of getting weaker, getting stronger and stronger as we spea – ouch… my back…" groaned Japan in pain as he sat down again while patting his back like an old man. "By the way… where is Canada?" The rest of the nations shrugged. Canada, who was sitting near France and who was thinking that the sickness made him more visible and noticeable, laughed bitterly.

"Anyway, people," said Germany, "Why don't we start listing the name of the nations? We'll start with Poland since he's not sick."

"Poland… is not sick. That's true… but… he is not growing stronger or whatever. He just… maintained his health condition…" trailed England while thinking about that valley-boy.

"China is not sick _da_! Right, China…?"

China gulped when he looked at the nasty expression on Russia's face. It seemed like Russia's temper is getting worst because of the sickness. China nodded nervously before saying: "B-But I'm not the only one _aru_!"

"_Ve…_?" Italy muttered.

"Please elaborate more on that China."

"Well… Singapore and Japan are among those students who are the first to be infected with the disease… The virus has spread throughout our classroom in no time… So far only two other nations were able to maintain their health… When everyone stooped in pain… those two seemed to be… rising with glory. But, I don't know if you agree with me or not," answered China quickly for he did not want to shoulder the responsibility alone.

"Well, then, please name those two," asked France impatiently; the spotlight has disappeared from the room.

China took a deep breath. "India and Indonesia." **(3)**

~tbc

Author's Note:

To God is the glory! Chapter 3 is done! I don't know when I will be able to come up with the fourth chapter though since I'm pretty busy nowadays. But worry not! I'll continue the story until the end. Also, as usual, there are grammatical errors and stuff. Please excuse me for that. Read and review everyone! ^^

The recession was said to start because of the housing bubble in America's housing industry. Do a research for a better understanding on this topic.

(2) Japan and Singapore are among the worst hit Asian countries.

(3) India and Indonesia are the two countries who have shown a very good increase in their GDP even during the global recession.

Ah… Many thanks to Kiki4Ever for being the only one who review this fanfiction so far~ Yes, chapter 1 has more errors compared to chapter 2. Let's see if chapter 3 is better than the other two ^^


	4. Wooing the Old Friends

**The War Against the Cold**

Chapter 4: Wooing the Old Friends

_I have gone through a lot of competitions before aru! I'm not going to lose this one aru yo!_ thought China as he came out of the conference room. His eyes were blazing with energy and determination as he made his way to the Asia class. The same changes could be seen with the other nations. The weak-looking America suddenly got energetic again. The irritated Russia and England have became less irritated and more relaxed but fired up at the same time.

A few moments ago, after China mentioned India and Indonesia, the room became quiet. Well, it was quiet until a few nations lost their ability to hold their laugh. One of them was England. The nation with thick eyebrows chuckled.

"India? You mean that bloke who had worked under me before? That one who loves making curry and tea? That India?" asked England.

China nodded. He did not lie. India, aside from being able to stay healthy, was able to increase his involvement in various club activities, thus enabling him to earn extra credits to his grades. Yesterday after school, the Art and Craft Club members were having a meeting. But only China and India attended the meeting **(1)**. The rest of the club members have excused themselves.

Canada marveled. "Wow… Who would ever thought that- "

"And you really mentioned Indonesia, China?" asked Germany. Canada frowned but nevertheless he tried to ignore the others' inability to recognize his presence. It had happened so many times before anyway.

"That weird girl who loves to assemble… scary things?" asked America.**(2)**

"That beautiful but threatening girl?" asked France.

China raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. He has met other girls who matched the descriptions given by America and France before. For him Indonesia is-

"That poor girl who constantly suffers from accidents?"**(3)** asked Italy with a worried look on his face. China sighed. He knew other girls who experienced that kind of thing. He was about to speak when Germany started to talk.

"America, that could be anyone. France, there are a lot of female students who match your description. Italy, Philippines can qualify for that. What China meant is… that girl- "

Russia butted into the conversation with a smirk. "Whom Holland ran to when Germany tried to take control over his vital regions _da_?" **(4)**

For the first time on that day Germany's face turned red not because of the disease but because of embarrassment. The other nations finally understood which Indonesia they were talking about. Of course, they all remember one of Germany's bosses who was known as a very strict and scary person. He commanded Germany to take over all of the European nations so that he can stand on top. One of those nations was the Netherlands, fondly called as 'Holland". To anticipate Germany's advances, Holland decided to bestow upon Indonesia the responsibility to work, work and work under him faithfully, in other words the responsibility to do all the washing, cooking and working while he resisted Germany's… demands.

The room was filled with 'Ooh's and 'Aah's. But still, they were pretty surprised with the names. India and Indonesia were not so money-rich or smart. How come two ordinary nations who are not even part of what they consider as 'the elite group' came out all healthy and victorious during this period of sickness?

"Well, always expect the unexpected, right?" chuckled Japan.

America frowned. "So this time I'm not the hero?"

The goddess of silence returned to the room. America pouted like a small child. He was supposed to be the hero at all times, right? Japan was buried deep in his own thoughts. Whoever gets on the good side of India and Indonesia might be able to work with them to look for a remedy to cure the infected nations. China, India and Indonesia were pretty good at chemistry anyway.

Russia thought deeply. Those who can work with those three countries will probably get to be honored with extra credits. Thus, his grades may increase greatly if he can work with all three of them. America also thought of the same thing. Not only those three, but all of the countries inside the conference room had the same thing in mind.

"Then I suppose this meeting is successful. You are now dismissed," said Germany at last. The nations came out of the room with a new hope and a new goal. This would mean competition.

O.O

"Ah, another peaceful day…" sighed India as he strolled around the corridor which led to the Asia Class. He looked as healthy as usual. His large and dark almond eyes glistened with happiness as he looked at the scenery outside. The warm wind stroked his black hair as the light of the sun fell unto his dark skin. Who would ever think that he's as old as China? "Lunch period hasn't ended yet… Maybe I should go to the classroom anyway?" he said to himself.

India entered the large classroom. The classroom was the largest in the whole campus for there are a lot of Asian students enrolled in that campus. Not all students were inside the classroom. Well, he recognized some familiar faces… There was the quiet Tibet, then Indonesia with her siblings, Malaysia, Singapore, Philippines and so on. Hongkong and Taiwan were standing near the blackboard, erasing the doodles made by South Korea while complaining about their aching joints. Well, Taiwan was the one who did the talking.

_Hm… South Korea is not around… Where is Japan and China? _he thought. Bored, India decided to watch Indonesia and her siblings conversing with each other. _They seem to be discussing something thoroughly, huh?_ _Maybe they're discussing the disease again. That's a very hot topic nowadays… I'm pretty lucky to be able to avoid the disease_ he smiled to himself.

India went out of the classroom again while humming a new Indian song he just created today. And then he saw France and Seychelles talking to each other in a corridor. Seychelles seemed to be trying to avoid France again. He hid behind a pillar while listening the two conversing with each other.

"Ah, come on Seychelles… How can you resist _me_?"

"I have many reasons to resist a snotty and perverted person like you, duh."

France tried to think of other ways. Well, he just wanted to test whether if he's pheromone level decreased now that he got sick.

"Hey, I haven't tried to hit on someone this… month, right? I'm not the same anymore!"

Seychelles rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Seychelles, come on! I'm asking you out!"

Seychelles thought for a while. Well, France was a good looking man anyway… And he could be a good gentleman if he's serious. Maybe France was right all along. He has changed… Blushing but still unsure, Seychelles smiled at France.

"Well…" she trailed. India rolled his eyes. Seychelles was too innocent for this. _Ah, if I'm not mistaken France haven't returned that book of mine, have he?_ he thought. "Well, if it's true that your perverted mind isn't the same anymore…" said Seychelles while looking up at France shyly.

"I'm not a perverted person anymore Seychelles! Please, a guy like me? Why would I?" boasted France in front of the poor girl. India decided to remind France right after he said those words.

"Hey France," he said suddenly and the two nations looked at India, surprised.

"Remember that time when you borrowed my book? That Kama Sutra? Care to return it this week? Ah, _namaste_ Seychelles. I'll be going now, okay? Just leave the book under my table inside my classroom, France. See you later!" said India while he walked past the two dumbfounded nations.

India walked away to the room of the Tea Lovers Club. He heard the sound of Seychelles slapping France hard. He smiled as he listened to the dramatic cries for help of France. _It's such a peaceful day, indeed…_

India was approached by England on his way to the club room. India gave England an uneasy smile. He noticed that there is something wrong with England, well, aside from his runny nose of course. England himself forced to smile a sickeningly friendly smile. India sweatdropped as England approached him.

"Good afternoon, India, my good old friend!" greeted England. He must try to woo India to help him find the remedy. India must know something. Maybe he had the recipe to the secret remedy…

"N-namaste… England. Long time no see…"

"Wo-Wow! Look at you! All healthy and fine-looking!" _Okay, that sounded pretty… gay_ thought England. "I wonder what you have been drinking all this time! You know what I mean? Ha-ha-ha." England let out a nervous laugh. India quickly got the point of the conversation. _England wants to get healthy huh? He wants to get healthy by working with healthy nations like me…_

"Well… I have been drinking various types of tea… and I have stopped being too dependent to others as well… I started to give more attention to my Asian family and… yeah, things like that…"**(5)**

England smiled. "Ah! Well, you see this cold is getting in my way lately… Care to help an old friend?" India thought for a while. For now England's objective is pretty clear but he still has to be careful. He doesn't want to choose his friend over his family, right? And he has to know what good can he get from this? There were a lot of things to consider…

"… Sure, why not?" sighed India.

England grinned. _Ha! One down… I'm going to show everyone who's the boss this time…_

~tbc

Author's Note:

To God be the glory~! So many footnotes… So as usual, I want to ask for forgiveness since I know that there are mistakes (grammatical errors, misspelled words, etc). I have done a Research Paper on the role of Asian economy in the global economy after the recession for my English project so writing this s pretty easy… Well, except the fact that I have to change the word 'recession' into 'cold' and stuff like that. Ah, thank you Kallua or Indonesia-tan or my Honorable Mother for reviewing! I hate my oc Indonesia so much, you see. That's why I'm imagining your oc here ^.^

So anyway, now we're moving on to Free Trade Agreements and Pacts. The internet will give you enough information on this matter if you want to know more. ^^

1. Recession means a decrease in economic activity. Well, that didn't happen with China, India and Indonesia.

2. Even if I'm an Indonesian, I will not forget to mention some things about Indonesia's terrorists. :p

3. 'Accidents' mean natural disasters like tsunamis and earthquakes.

4. Do some research okay? I think I messed up the chronological order but meh. Just have a research on it if you want to know more…

5. India has made this "Look East" policy. From Wiki: India's "Look East" Policy represents its efforts to cultivate extensive economic and strategic relations with the nations of Southeast Asia in order to bolster its standing as a regional power and a counterweight to the strategic influence of the People's Republic of China.


	5. The Indies

**The War Against the Cold**

Chapter 5: The Indies

India stepped into the corridor quietly. He tried his best not to make a sound as he walked. Yesterday was a very tiring day. His old employer or friend approached him and asked if he can join him in finding the remedy to the disease. Other nations from the Europe Class approached him as well yesterday; asking him the same question England asked him yesterday.

By the end of the day, he realized that he must do the same thing as well. He realized that China had a great influence over Indonesia and her siblings. He realized that China was pretty famous to the students from the America and Europe Class as well. He must do something or else China would steal all of the spotlights.

Inside the classroom he saw Indonesia; an attractive young girl who was listening to her sibling, Malaysia and Philippines. The three girls were pointing at a world map while cutting each others' speech. _Why is it that every time I want to talk to her she'_s_ always busy with her siblings?_ thought India while sighing deeply. India approached the three girls slowly; trying his best not to startle them in any way.

"So, you see? I have killed that troublesome rodent who had been eating my plants **(1)**. Now, I think we shoul- "

"No," butted Malaysia, "I still have another type of rodent running loose in my house. I believe we should take care of that first before we- "

Philippines intervened. "More importantly, I have dozens of them! How am I going to invite him to my house if the rodents are every where?" And the other two looked at each other in confusion.

"Who is 'he'?" asked Malaysia while tucking a few strands of loose hair behind her ear.

Philippines blushed. "_Kuya_ America.**(2)**"

"He again?" asked Malaysia after she groaned. "Look,sis, we know that you have had a complicated relationship with him before, but can't we, you know, just forget about him for a moment? We're not sharing love stories here!"

Indonesia smirked. "Well look who's talking? Deep down you just want to invite that man with the thick eyebrows to your own house, right Malaysia? Ah, too bad Singapore will definitely try to attract England if he knows your plan…"**(3)**

"Shut up, sis! What about you and Holland, huh?"

"And you and Australia? Care to explain, dear sister?"

Indonesia was about to rebuff when she decided to let it go. _We're getting off topic here, seriously…_ she thought. The three sisters looked at each other and sighed. They decided to return to their initial topic.

"Well anyway, we all must work together in this matter. Lately our homes have become breeding grounds for rodents…" said Indonesia. The other two nodded in agreement.

"But what can we do? These rodents are just getting more and more powerful… We can't kill them with poison anymore…" asked Philippines.

Indonesia's eyes glistened. With a different voice she said, "Bombs. They will work like a charm."

Malaysia looked at Indonesia's face. Indonesia started to look scary and she seemed to be chuckling. Philippines snapped her fingers in front of Indonesia's face. Indonesia's eyes blinked. "Ah, where were we?"

"Is it just me or are the rodents really getting on to you these days?" asked Philippines.

"But… bombs will defi- "

"Yes, yes, sister. Now let's talk about another topic. My body aches from time to time. Singapore is not feeling well… Most of us are not in the perfect health condition except for you," Malaysia pointed at Indonesia, "also India and China. What is happening exactly?"

"I have no idea… Well… I only… I don't know… I just, you know, tried not to look up to those 'elite' guys too much. I focused on what I can do by myself and you, my siblings!**(4)**" replied Indonesia as she patted her siblings. Malaysia and Philippines blushed.

"Well, we'll work together to find the remedy okay?" asked Indonesia.

The other two nodded. They were pretty surprised actually at how their conversation went. Not long ago Indonesia was bickering with Malaysia. Philippines constantly looked up to America to the point that her relationship with her other siblings were not close. But now? They looked like real sisters at last. For now, of course.

"Ehem."

The three ladies looked at India. India gave them his smile in return. "Namaste everyone. I do not wish to disturb… It's just that I have an important matter to discuss with Indonesia. Can you please excuse us for a moment?" Indonesia looked at him questioningly.

"Well sure. I think we're finished anyway. See you later sister," replied Malaysia as she stood up and waved.

Philippines grinned. "Bye _ate_!**(5)**"

And so, Indonesia was left with India. She gave him a soft smile. "What is it?"

"Let us discuss it outside…"

The two went out of the campus building and sat under the peach tree. Indonesia looked at the blue sky above, allowing India to think on how to begin his speech for today.

"Indonesia, I'll get straight to the point. I think we should work together, you know, in finding the remedy to the disease. I heard you're pretty good at chemistry?"

"I do know what chemicals are needed to make a particular bomb- Ah, yes," Indonesia snapped again,"I'm pretty good at it." _Oh dear, I almost start to talk about bombs again_ she thought. India smiled, ignoring the fact that Indonesia was about to say a 'unique' word.

India extended his hand to the young girl, "Well then?"

Indonesia thought for a moment. She had seen countries extending their hands to her before, asking for her cooperation. But this time would be different. She realized that her future was at stake here; also her ten siblings' future. "Only if you are willing to cooperate with my ten siblings," she replied.

India grinned, "Deal."

_Oh yes, now that I've gotten on her good side, her other ten siblings would definitely be on my side as well_ thought India as he smirked. "Well then, Indonesia, I'll take my leave now. Bye!"

Indonesia sighed as she waved at India. At the very least, she could now work with the famous countries in the campus, right? Maybe her reputation could go up as well. _Maybe this time America will not cancel his trip to my house again?_ she hoped. But as she headed back to the building, someone called her name.

"Indonesia!"

She turned to face the one who called her name. She saw China running towards her while holding a panda. She remembered seeing China talking to Japan, India, Taiwan, Hongkong and South Korea yesterday. She even saw China talking to a creepy looking Russia after that.

"I suppose you wanted me to work with you and the others in finding the remedy to the sickness?" asked Indonesia as soon as China reached her place. China looked at her happily.

"So you know _aru_?"

_Well now it is very obvious, isn't it?_ thought Indonesia. But she decided to keep that to herself. "Yes… India asked me the same thing just a few moments ago. Well, China, as long as you won't alienate my ten siblings in this matter," replied Indonesia.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I have even talked about the same thing to Russia and guess what, he agreed _aru_! Well, I don't think I'm going to let America join though…" trailed China.**(6)**

Indonesia raised an eyebrow. America was always present in any teams. This was her first time joining a group which excludes a country like America. China must have his own reasons… Well, some opportunities only come once in a lifetime, right? _I should take this, no mater what. Maybe the others would want to help me handle those rodents… This is my moment._

Indonesia nodded. "After thinking about it for a moment, I think I'll do my best to work with you, China and the others. I pity my siblings who are suffering from the cold anyway. We must work together!" China's eyes glittered with happiness. He never thought that this would go so easy. _The students from the Europe Class seemed to be busy with their own family ties aru. This is my chance… Maybe I can be more famous than that America aru!_

"Well then, I'll give you an update. Byebye for now _aruuu_!" yelled China. Indonesia nodded at him before she continued her journey back to her classroom. Thailand said that he would bring Thai curry to school today and share it to his siblings. Oh, Indonesia liked Thai curry. She walked quickly to her classroom. She could smell the scent of the Thai curry wafting from inside the Asia Class when she bumped into the body of a tall man. The impact sent Indonesia landing on the floor.

She dusted her skirt as she rose to her feet. "Ouch… Hey, watch where you're go-eh?"

Holland grinned sheepishly at her. "Hello there. I'm sorry…"

Indonesia was surprised to see Holland standing in the Asia area of the campus. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a stern voice. She did not want to show this one nation any soft feelings.

"I was just wondering how you're… Excuse me," he turned to sneeze. Holland blew his nose for twelfth time today before he turned again to face Indonesia. "…doing lately…"

"Just fine. I'm growing closer to India and China now. How about you?"

"Aside from the sickness, I'm just fine."

Indonesia looked at him coldly. "I see."

Holland was at loss of words. His eyes darted from one direction to another as he tried to think about another topic. England entered the classroom while grumbling a little earlier this morning. He has told the students of the Europe Class that he student of the Asia Class have started to expand their horizons as they renewed old ties with old friends and acquaintances. Holland did not want that to happen or else he'll end up like Iceland. Besides, he wanted to make sure that Indonesia won't forget him despite the fact that she already had other nations to depend on.

Indonesia noticed that he's having a hard time speaking with her. _Serves you right_ she thought. Indonesia tried to show how impatient she is by glancing at her wristwatch. Holland noticed the gesture and gave up. "Well, I was just hoping to know if we're still friends or whatever. I'm going now," he said as he walked away.

Indonesia felt guilty for doing that. Even though Holland gave her bad memories, but not all of her memories from him were bad, right? "Holland!" she called.

Holland turned to gaze on her. "Don't sweat on it. We're still… friends. You can… visit me at my home if you'd like…."

Holland replied her by giving her one small nod with a smile gracing his face before he walked away. Indonesia shook her head as she headed back to her classroom; the smell of the Thai curry enticed her as she drew closer.

~ tbc

Author's Note:

To God be the glory!

Okay. So I have discussed the Europe Class, Asia Class, and the new kids on the block namely China, India and Indonesia. I would want to write more about the Europe Class but for now the EU is still focusing on its members; not really reaching out to Asian countries so I'll leave Europe Class for a while.

I'll elaborate more on America and China in a separate chapter. I haven't written anything about Australasia or Oceania, right? The next chapter will still involve Indonesia but it will also include Australia.

And uh, I'm not focusing on Indonesia (for now) because of patriotism okay? It's just that Indonesia's role in the global economy is growing bigger and that means I, as an author who's writing a fanfiction about global recession, mustn't ignore this.

That last part about the Netherlands and Indonesia is for those who ship the concept of this pairing. I ship Australia and Indonesia more though :p

And yes, I'm using "Holland" instead of "the Netherlands" because oh come on, even Himaruya-sensei used "Holland". Also, I haven't written the disclaimer thing, have I? Anyway, I do not own APH and its official characters. They're owned by Himaruya-sensei.

'Rodents' is just a replacement for 'terrorists'.

Kuya = older brother

Um… Singapore and Malaysia were controlled by England a long time ago.

Indonesia's foreign policy is pretty free but it always tries to be at ASEAN's best interest.

Ate = older sister

China and India have boosted their influence in ASEAN by signing FTAs with the regional power. But China is trying to emerge as the new superpower; replacing America. Japan has a plan as well. An EU style economic bloc in Asia. But I've had enough of writing this kind of thing. Let's just move on to Oceania for the next chapter.

If Europe has Benelux, Southeast Asia has Maphilindo. Joke… ^^

The Philippines' Maphilindo plan did not push through in reality because that time Indonesia and Malaysia were not in good terms with each other.

The closest thing to Benelux is probably the IMS – GT (Indonesia-Malaysia-Singapore Growth Triangle) :p

Lastly, there are a lot of grammatical errors, misspelled words and stuff. Please excuse me, okay? Read and review please!


End file.
